Team Insanity
by XxHell-in-my-HeadxX
Summary: What do you get when you cross an overly aggressive Grape Juice Head, the Blind Whitey, and Mr. Tree Hugger? Team Insanity! Come follow the Adventures of Team 11 as they make the mark on the Ninja World!
1. Bio Information

XxHell-in-my-HeadxX's Character

Name: Kyōkona Ishi = Strong Will  
>Birthday: July 30<br>Age: 11  
>Blood Type: AB Negative<p>

Appearance as Younger:  
>Hair ColorLength: Spiky Crazy hair. It's purple, and reaches down to her calves. She rarely does anything with it, and the bangs get in her face often.  
>Eye Color: Gold<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Height: 4'9<br>Weight: 72 lbs  
>Ninja Apparel: she wears ninja shoes, grey average pants, and a black shirt. The shirt has a high loose collar hitting her chin, and the sleeves are very loose cause she's tiny. The sleeves sometimes drop off over her hands due to length. On her outer biceps she has the two points tomoe symbol. She has black gloves that look like they have padding, but it's actually weights to make her fists harder and muscles stronger. She also wears a bell around her wrist, to help Momoku learn how to use his hearing to fight, and for her to learn how to move very silently.<p>

Appearance when Older:  
>Hair ColorLength: Her hair is now short/medium and is tied up using two senbon like hair sticks. Attached to one of the senbon is Momoku's bell from childhood.  
>Height: 5'1<br>Weight: 84 lbs.  
>Ninja Apparel: She wears Black ninja sandals. Under her clothes she wears a black mesh bodysuit that reach to her knees and her elbows. Then over that she wears Black shorts for bottoms. She wears a loose purple tank top, then a sleeveless black hoodie with the tomoe symbol on the back that shows her midriff. she still wears black gloves. She wears her headband like most of the boy ninja, unlike most girl ninja. She also has bandages on her wrists and forearms, and ankles and calves because of muscle tear that sometimes happens<p>

Family: Orphan, lives alone. Parents killed by Kyuubi.  
>Strengths: She has a natural stamina and strength, and trains often. She specializes in using different weapon types, and hand to hand combat. Her specialty lies in hand to hand combat, using pressure points to paralyze her enemies. Often people confuse her fighting for taijutsu, but she uses extremely little chakra. She has a good logging memory, but often is made out to be dumb. Also, she is flexible.<br>Weaknesses: She has extremely low level of chakra, almost being unable to join the academy. Had to train all year on the jutsus, just because her chakra level is so low. She was considered a fail in her ninja class, and often needed help studying. She has low chakra, and low chakra control, making it difficult for her to succeed.  
>Elemental Chakra: Lightning<br>Attitude: She's very aggressive and tomboyish. She often will sit down, saying she's too lazy to reach two feet away, but then will go to great lengths to do something completely random. She can be smart, but often has a hard time thinking before acting. She likes to mess with people's heads, and gets angry if anyone goes easy on her cause she's a girl. She's extremely competitive and protective. She often will acts like one of the guys, not even noticing she's growing up and that she's semi attractive. She was often left out of the girl's group, being dirty all the time and semi-crazy. Many people don't know what goes on behind her crazy actions.

Fears: She has a fear of hospitals and medics, as well as her friends being hurt. She has a hard time accepting someone else can do more for her friends then she can, and she can't protect everyone.

Escape to Ouran's Character

Name: Mōmoku Faitā = Blind fighter  
>Birthday: May 5<br>Age: 12  
>Blood Type: O<p>

Appearance as Younger:  
>Hair ColorLength: Silvery gray, short but spiked up like Hatake Kakashi  
>Eye Color: Pure white with silver flecks<br>Skin Tone: Pale white  
>Height: 4'11<br>Weight: 82 lbs  
>Ninja Apparel: He wears black ninja boots with the bottom cut off to reveal his bare feet, black shorts, a plain white shirt styled like a white-beater (SP?), and covering that he wears a slim black vest. When he gets his headband it's black instead of blue and he covers his eyes with black sunglasses like the Aburames. He also covers his mouth like Kakashi only his mask is black instead of blue-ish.<p>

Appearance when Older:  
>Hair ColorLength: Longer and in higher spikes than Kakashi  
>Height: 5'6 12  
>Weight: 112 lbs<br>Ninja Apparel: Same footless boots, long grey/silver ninja pants, black muscle/body shirt with long sleeves, same black mask around his mouth, he wears his headband around his head without it over his eyes because he still has the glasses. 

Family: None that he knows of. Was found and raised by one Kakashi Hatake. They look like father and son to everyone anyway.  
>Strengths: Long distance fighting, the senses smell, hearing, feeling, and taste. Ninjutsu but he can also do Taijutsu very well. He knows two genjutsus, 'Wild Fire Whip' and 'Turn A Blind Eye.' He also has good aim depending on the wind. The team's medic and leader.<br>Weaknesses: Close range fighting, he's blind so sight, he has a hard time controlling his fire style moves, when picked on among peers he loses the want to fight back unless he's defending someone. Swimming is a weakness.  
>Elemental Chakra: Fire<br>Attitude: Shy guy, he speaks more among his friends and teammates but otherwise is usually very quiet. He's brave when it comes to battle with serious competitors and is a good medic. Because he is the team leader, he is supposed to be the one giving orders, yet he also likes to listen to everyone's P.O.V  
>Fears: Water. It moves to fast for him to see with his hearing and he has a hard time breathing when he's in it. He's also afraid of absolute quiet because it makes him feel as if he's deaf too.<p>

Beau Mercury's Character

Name: Mumei Yanagi = Nameless Willow  
>Birthday: August 1<br>Age: 12  
>Blood Type: 0+<p>

Appearance as Younger:  
>Hair ColorLength: Dark green with brown and blue highlights, short taper cut, usually spiked out in the front  
>Eye Color: Light brown with no pupil, looks like a piece of bark from a tree<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Height: 4'1<br>Weight: 59 lbs  
>Ninja Apparel: He wears a pair of brown cargo shorts and a black beater (tank-top), but no shoes or socks. Over his beater he likes to wear a super baggy dark brown zip-up hoodie that falls down to the middle of his calves. He is usually covered in leaves, since he likes to take naps in trees or bushes. On both of his arms, he has a light brown seed (like a plant seed) that sits just above his elbows. Around his neck he wears a thick brown necklace that has weights in it; he also wears these around his wrists, and ankles. He has dark blue studs in his ears.<p>

Appearance when Older:  
>Hair ColorLength: Dark green that spikes out around his face and brushes the bottom of his neck it the back, brown and blue highlights, thick bangs shadow his eyes (His hair is cut like a guy with medium length hair is cut)  
>Height: 5'10<br>Weight: 164 lbs  
>Ninja Apparel: He wears a pair of ripped up brown shorts, with no shirt and no shoes or socks. He still wears the dark brown zip-up hoodie, but it now falls down to just below his hips and isn't as baggy since he is now muscular. He still wears the weights, but they are way heavier than before. Instead of the seed on his arms, it has now changed into a massive Willow tree that goes from just above his elbow to the side of his shoulder. He is still covered in leaves, and has them permanently stuck in his hair. He changed his earrings from studs to bars and small hoops (the kind guys wear). They now cover the outside of his right ear and half his left ear.<p>

Family: Was left in the woods the day he was born, claims to be raised by trees, but really just lived in them  
>Strengths: He does not like touching anything not from nature (it even took him a while to finally wear clothes), so he doesn't use weapons or medicines (he only uses crushed leaves and moss to heal himself). He likes close-range fighting, and is very good at it since he is very solid (even having a tough neck). He has a little more chakra then normal people, but usually runs out easily since he spends his time giving his energy to growing plants.<br>Elemental Chakra: Water and Earth, but usually combines them  
>Attitude: He is very hard to understand and no one really knows what he's thinking or might do next. He is calm and nothing seems to make him angry, unless it involves nature, but even so, he will only just frown and not shown any aggression. It takes a lot to get any kind of reaction from him, but after spending lots of time with him, one can figure out he is kind and likes to go with the flow of nature. He hardly ever smiles, unless it involves nature. He doesn't like to start fights, but has no problem joining in one. He always has a lazy and uninterested look in his eyes. He also likes to do things himself and will never ask anyone to do anything for him. He cares for his comrades, but will never show it unless he is alone with someone he will end up killing. At times like that, he goes completely mad and very bloodthirsty. He doesn't want anyone else to see this because once he starts; he can't stop until all the enemies (and everyone else in sight) are eliminated.<br>Fears: That his home, a tall tree that sits just outside Konoha's walls, but has branches hanging inside the walls, will be cut down or burned. He also worries about the health of new saplings, thinking someone might step on them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**For my new readers, welcome! For old readers, Welcome Back! I am XxHell-in-my-HeadxX. Pretty self explanatory XD I am currently working on three stories with Fanfic friends! They are... eh hem... Team Insanity, Army of Insanity, and 50 Ways to Live Forever! The other two are Ouran Fanfics, so check 'em out. ^.^ Beau, Drum roll please!**

**Beau Mercury: Alright, alright, don't get you panties in a bunch...**

**o.O Well someone is in Shinju mode... and ticked they're not in the fanfic yet... bwuahahahhaa**

**Beau Mercury: *makes vines attack***

**Escape to Ouran Appears... "Guys, guys... Please, fighting isn't necessary... eh heh..."**

**Beau Mercury and I: Yeah it is...**

**Escape to ouran: Save me! GAH! AH StOP IT BAKAS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, duh. Nuff said. Don't make me repeat it. Or I might cry :*((((((((((((((**

Chapter 1

(2 Years Before Graduation)

"I'm not poking you..."

Silence.

"Not poking you..."

Silence.

"Poke."

"I thought you weren't poking me?"

Kyokona growled at her friend who continued to ignore her as before. "Momo I'm borrrrreeeeeddddddddd..."

Momoku's pale eyes flashed from behind his dark sunglasses. "I told you not to call me that," he mumbled.

"What was that? Don't think I caught it," Kyokona replied, waiting to get a rise out of her usually calm friend.

"It's Moku!"

"Momo?"

"No, Moku!"

"Oh... so no, Moku? It's Momo?"

"No. Moku. M-O-K-U," he spelled out.

"Ohhhh. Moku. M-O-M-O."

"Yes! Momo," he said. He blinked when he realized his mistake. "Ugh it's Moku! Why do I even put up with you?"

"Cause I'm your best friend and you love me," she replied with her mischievous grin.

Momoku just rolled his eyes never looking towards Kyokona's voice. The two friends contrasted like night and day. Momoku had pale white skin, silvery grey hair, and pure white eyes with silver flecks. He wore black ninja boots with the bottom cut off to reveal his bare feet, black shorts, a plain white shirt styled like a wife-beater, and covering that he wore a slim black vest. His lower face was covered by a mask, and his eyes were shielded by dark sunglasses. Kyo only noticed his eyes because she stood to the side of him.

Kyokona had tanned skin and gold eyes. Her most prominent feature though, was her bright dark purple hair reaching down to below her knees. It was spiky, crazy, and untamable. The aggressive girl wore black ninja shoes, grey pants, and a black shirt. The shirt had a high loose collar hitting her chin, and the sleeves were very loose because of her small stature. On her outer biceps she had the two points Tomoe symbol. Lastly she had black gloves that looked like they had padding, but were actually weights to make her fists harder and muscles stronger.

At the moment, the two friends were walking down the streets of Konohagakure to go back to Momoku's house to get his adoptive father. He had promised them ramen because they had been working so hard during training with their class, as well as the training the two friends did outside of class in the forest.

The two approached the house and opened the door to find a familiar mop of silvery-grey hair spiking over the back of an armchair.

"Hey Dad," Momoku greeted, hearing the rustling of pages.

The chair swiveled to reveal a man whose lower face was masked, with one eye hidden by his ninja headband. In his hands was a book with a scandalous cover, titled 'Ichi Ichi Paradise.'

"Yo," he said back, putting down his book.

"Hey Kakashi! Ready to go get some ramen! I'm starving!" Kyokona shouted.

Kakashi opened his wallet, looking back and forth between the girl and his money despondently before sighing.

"Heh, maybe we'll actually be there when we planned to for once since your dad's at home and didn't, and I quote, 'get lost on the path of life'," Kyokona said with an annoyed expression. Kakashi deadpanned as Momoku swatted Kyokona on the head.

"Be respectful in another person's house!" He was stricter around her than anywhere else but that wasn't surprising since they were like brother and sister. She just laughed and hit him back.

"Yeah yeah... Come on old man! You too slow poke!" she said and dashed out the door. Momoku, not being fully skilled without being able to see yet, stumbled a bit before being lifted into the air and set familiar shoulders.

"Haha, come on dad! We have to catch up to Kyoko!" He called as he held on tightly and Kakashi broke out into a sprint.

The pair chased after Kyokona down the streets, until Kakashi noticed she had stopped, a look of horror on her face. "GAH!" she screamed, jumping behind Kakashi.

"W-what's wrong?" Momo asked quietly, before receiving his answer in the form of a certain... dramatic voice.

"Kakashi! I, Might Guy, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, challenge you to a duel!" he shouted, pointing one finger towards Kakashi, the other hand on his hip.

Kyokona stood there for a second before going, "*Cough*, gay, *cough* Oh Sorry, must have had a little something in my throat."

Momo chuckled a bit at this before the miniature Guy appeared, yup, Rock Lee. "And I, Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, challenge you, the Beautiful and Youthful Kyokona, to a duel of Taijutsu!" He then winked, giving her a thumbs up.

Kyokona simply slumped over mumbling, "You unfortunately are not gay..." causing Momoku, the only one to have heard her, to chuckle once more at his poor companions. Kyokona flashed him a dirty look practically defining the phrase 'if looks could kill', which Momoku was lucky enough to be unable to see. She stood up straighter saying, "Lee, I've told you a million times. I. DON'T. USE. TAIJUTSU. COPREHENDE? YOU NO SPEAK ENGLISH?"

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong Kyokona! How else could you fight me? For I will be the greatest master of Taijutsu ever!" He then proceeded to further annoy the group.

Momoku by this point was getting rather annoyed as well. He kept fidgeting on Kakashi's shoulders and was worrying that Kakashi would get into a duel with him still up there... Being the idiot he is, Gai didn't even notice the poor kid seeing as he kind of blended in with Kakashi's hairstyle...

"Lotus kick!" Gai shouted and swung his foot towards Kakashi's face. He quickly dodged by bending backwards and Momo held tightly to his neck.

"DAD!" He shouted. Gai stopped his efforts and looked confusedly at Kakashi.

"Dad?" He repeated. Kakashi carefully pried Momo off his shoulders and set him on the ground. Momo latched onto his side and hid behind him with his eyes hidden behind his glasses.

Suddenly Lee turned his attention to the boy as well and Kyokona skillfully escaped and watched on with amusement.

"Moku!" Lee squealed like a little girl. Momo jumped three feet in the air before Lee glomped him. Kakashi sighed and began talking with Gai in a reprimanding tone off to the side.

"L-Lee..." Momo said quietly. Lee got off him but dragged him over to Gai.

"Gai-sensei! This is Momoku Hatake-Faita," Lee said with an eager tone. Gai flashed a smirk at Kakashi before sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Maito Gai, one of Kakashi's rivals!" Momo just stood there shyly while fiddling with his vest. Gai still held his hand out and Kakashi snickered.

"U-um... D-dad?" He called. Kakashi responded with a 'Yo?' and Momo moved his head to the sound of his voice.

"W-what does h-he look like?" Momo asked quietly. Gai's eyes widened and he instantly dropped his hand before...

"AH! PUT ME DOWN!" Momo yelled while getting lifted and swung around by Gai. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"HOW YOUTHFUL! Even though you are unable to see you are still putting your best efforts in training! You MUST train with Lee some time!" He shouted while twirling the poor boy around. In the background, you could see Kyokona on the floor laughing.

When they stopped spinning but he was still being lifted, Momo slowly pulled his glasses off and glared at where he thought Gai's eyes were.

"No." He said in a bolder tone than usual. Gai froze and Kakashi took Momo back while letting the shocked two stay in their place before continuing to the ramen shop. Kyokona walked behind while giggling to herself.

The trio continued on their way towards Ichiraku's. Once there they sat down at the stools, Kyokona rubbing her hands together greedily at the thought of ramen. "One Beef and Shrimp Ramen! With Extra Beef!" She began rubbing her tummy as the owner and worker got started on the noodles.

Kakashi ordered saying, "Chicken Ramen Please."

Then Momoku, having strong taste buds, just ordered the plain ramen. Momoku's was finished first, due to having the plain ramen. As the employees were getting ready to serve Kakashi and Kyokona Momoku said, "Hey Kyoko... I think Lee's getting beat up or something... His chakra signature is flailing about..."

Kyokona instantly brightened up. "Awe Hell seriously? That's FRIGGIN AWESOME! I've gotta see this!" She ran out of the shop, Kakashi and Momoku smirking behind their masks.

"Good job," Kakashi said. They pulled down their masks and began eating at a sickeningly fast pace. Right after they pulled their masks back up Kyokona returned.

"Hey, I didn't see Lee getting beat up!" she yelled. "You asses made him challenge me again! Do you know how hard it was to shake him off my leg?" She looked up at the employees to see them looking at Kakashi and Momoku with hearts in their eyes. "What's up with them?"

"Nothing..." Momoku smirked from behind his mask.

Kyokona just accepted this then began chowing down on her ramen, burning through 4 bowls quickly. At this point, Kakashi put some money down on the table, and started dragging Kyokona away by the back of her shirt collar.

"Bu-but... I want more ramen!" she screamed in protest. The other two simply rolled their eyes. Some people believed she had actually developed a ninjutsu for a black hole in her stomach. Yeah right, as if.

Momoku simply sweat dropped at his dad and best friend's action before taking her from where he heard her feet dragging in the dirt, and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're too short and skinny to complain."

Kyokona retaliated saying, "Shaddap! I just haven't started my growth spurt yet! So ha! Besides! You're only 2 inches taller, and at least I don't look like an old man what with your silver hair!"

Momoku simply grinned before yelling, "Hey Dad!"

"Yeah?" Kakashi wondered what the kid was up to now.

"Kyoko is making fun of how you always style my hair!"

Kyokona's eyes widened. Uh oh. "No I'm not! Heh, you little joker Momo!" She 'play' punched him to the looks of any observer. To him, it felt like she had just decked him, which, she had.

Kakashi sighed. "Kyoko, would you like me to let you train with Gai and Lee all day tomorrow?"

"HELL NOOOOOOOO!"

"That's what I thought," Kakashi smugly said, then chuckled at Kyokona's reaction.

"Ha, Fail..."

"I hate you Momo."

"I know you love me," Momoku said, grinning through his mask.

At this, Kyokona started ranting saying, "You almost let him let me train with Lee and Guy! They make me want to be old and wrinkly, just so they'll shut up about my magnificent power of youth! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? AND LEE' ALWAYS TRYING TO FRIGGIN CHALLENGE ME IN FRIGGIN TAIJUTSU, WHICH I DON'T EVEN FRIGGIN USE!

Momoku's chest rumbled as he tried to contain his laughter. "The power of youth is Lee's way of saying you're hot... Gai just says it to encourage Lee but it usually ends up badly for him... Poor guy... I wouldn't say you were hot in the first place though..."

At this Kyokona smacked his head from where she still was slung over his shoulder. "WHY WOULD THAT BE?"

"OW! I'M BLIND!" he screamed, clutching his head with his other hand.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" Kyokona screamed before she began cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Momoku asked, curious.

"You yelled at me..." at this she laughed louder, "MOMO CAN ACTUALLY RAISE HIS VOICE!"

(5 Minutes Later)

"PUT. ME. DOWN," Kyokona growled. She was still slung over his shoulder.

"No way," Momoku said.

She just sighed for a moment before lazily saying, "You're gonna run into someone, you know that right?"

"No I'm not," he said.

Then he walked into a pole.

"Ugh! My ass hurts now!" she complained.

Momoku began moaning saying, "My head..."

"Baka! Apologize to them!" Kyokona rebuked.

"O-oh okay..." he looked in the direction of the pole. "I'm sorry."

Kyokona just began laughing as a bunch of people gave weird looks to the boy apologizing to the pole. At this Momo grew suspicious, and felt forwards, his hand running along something hard and smooth. "This is a pole," he said bluntly. His eye twitched as he thought of his friend, who he might just murder before graduation.

Kyokona made no effort to hide her laughter as she said, "And this is where I leave. Seeya MOMO!" Hahhahahahhahaha..." her laughter faded as she ran back towards her home.

"IT'S MOKU!" he screamed back.

"That girl..." Kakashi started while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." Momo groaned.

"Heh, but she's our girl so we can't really say no to her..." Kakashi chuckled.

"Ya know, coming from you dad that sounds kind of wrong..." Momo smirked and tried to run as Kakashi snatched him up.

"Ha, ha whatever kid... Let's go home..." And the two walked home laughing and talking with each other.

**Alright R & R! Press the shiny button at the bottom of this page! Please, I'll give you... cyber Gaara plushie! YAYZ!**


	3. Chapter 2: Philosophical Tree Hugger?

**Yup! It's that time again! Enjoy the next Chapter of "Team Insanity" starring Momoku, Kyokona, the rest of our favorite Naruto cast, and... some new guy? When the Hell did he show up? *Checks Messages* Oh... He's Beau Mercury's Character. Man I love her work, as well as my other co-writer Escape to Ouran! :D **

**So check out... What's on the list... um... alright! Check out all of Beau's work, I love her stuff. Make sure to check out Escape to Ouran, she's in the process of writing an Ouran High School Host Club fic, if you haven't read/watched it you should. And then finally make sure to check out the fanfic I am co-writing with XxNiji-The-Pedo-BearxX!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto, I only own Kyokona, and My co-writers own their OC's. Stupid Santa didn't get me Naruto for Christmas last year... Grrrrrrrrr...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It was getting dark, and the two kids decided to stop training for the day. Kyokona leaned over panting from the hard work, the bell on her wrist jingling. Momoku breathed heavily, more mentally exhausted from overworking his senses.

"You really need to be more silent you know," Momoku said.

"Yeah...I...know..." she panted out. "Wanna train some more tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Kay!" Kyokona attached a long string to a kunai then threw the kunai at a tree. She gave the string to Momoku saying, "Meet up here tomorrow!"

"Alright," he said then the two walked off in separate directions.

Soon after they left, vines crawled down the bark of the tree, ripping out the kunai, and healing the tree. Bright green chakra glowed around the tree, as eyes watched from a distance.

(Next Day)

"So you wanna play a game?"

"What game?" Momoku suspiciously asked. He and Kyokona were walking towards the forest, where they trained together.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! Whoever loses, has to do one hundred pushups! Hell yeah!" Kyokona screamed.

"Okay, firstly I would never do that, secondly how would I know you weren't lying about what signal your hand did?" he asked.

"Heh... I was kind of hoping..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"...You wouldn't think of that... heh..." she finished, as she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Momoku sighed, and then said, "Here's your kunai. It was weird, I pulled the string and there was too much slack. The kunai was out of the tree!"

"That's impossible! I threw it in there! It'd take some effort to pull that out," she said arrogantly, as she stuck the kunai in her pouch.

"But it was pulled out," Momoku pointed out.

"Ah... Shaddup."

The two continued on their way until they made it to an area close to the one they had been yesterday. "This is about it, right?" Kyokona asked.

"I believe so," Momoku answered. The two had picked the area because it was hidden from others and about an hours run from town, so that no bullies in the town would come for them. Even if they did, well, Kyokona cracked her fists. She'd be ready. The area was clear of most roots, making it easier for Momoku to train, but there was an area right next to them filled with roots, which Momoku used to challenge himself.

Momoku and Kyo trained for awhile, Momoku effectively keeping Kyokona at a distance, knowing close combat was her specialty and frustrating Kyokona. She threw shruiken at him, preferring the shape in comparison to kunai, and grew even more angered to see them either barely hit or him dodge.

Momoku listened for the bell on Kyokona's wrist. She was getting more and more silent as time progressed. But. He was developing his senses more and more each day. He heard a grunt before it was quiet. He expanded his senses, searching for the kunoichi. Suddenly he heard a scream from above him, causing him to freeze up in surprise. He slammed face down into the ground.

Kyokona chuckled from her place above Momoku. He had put up a good fight, and she knew one day he'd pass her. After all, she had only so much chakra and would be lucky to make Chunin, much less become Jonin like Momoku surely would even with his... challenges. "You're getting better Momo, but you can't freeze up like that! You have to stand strong!" she yelled, raising her fist in the air.

Momoku just rolled his eyes as his hand crept towards his pouch containing his weapons. Unfortunately, Kyokona noticed this and began spinning him around her in a circle holding onto his feet. "Bwuahahahaha! I am DINO KYO HEAR ME RAWR!"

Momoku just sweat dropped before he noticed Kyokona's grip on his feet slipping. "Oh no...Kyoko..."

And that was when Momoku went flying. Kyokona's eyes followed him as he sailed through the air screaming. "Oops."

Kyokona was surprised when she heard not one, but two grunts of pain. Curious, she ran in the direction she had accidentally thrown Momoku.

"Momo are you alri-" she paused as she noticed a second boy, under Momo. She ran to help Momoku up, before saying, "Heh, sorry I tend to get really into our fights." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

Momoku scoffed saying, "And you didn't notice he was there. Some ninja you are."

Kyokona just stuck her tongue out childishly saying, "Whatever, you didn't neither."

They turned towards the new boy. He was glaring at them. Kyokona automatically assumed a protective stance by Momoku, glaring back. "What's you name?" she asked curiously. When she received no answer she said, "I'm Kyokona, and that's Momoku."

"Mumei," he responded, so quietly only Momoku could hear. His face remained emotionless.

'What was that?" Kyokona scrunched up her nose in concentration.

When they recieved no answer Momoku said, "He said his name is Mumei."

Kyokona smiled brightly saying, "Oh! Well I'm gonna have to think of a nickname for you!" Mumei just ignored the girl, causing her to frown as he checked the tree they had been in quickly. "_Woah he's fast_," she thought. She quickly lossened her muscles, ready to strike if need be. Mumei noticed her pose and automatically took a fighting pose. Kyokona smirked widely as a wild look went into her eyes, thrilled by the thought of a challenge. Mumei merely looked on emotionless.

Momoku stood there, confused. "What's going on?"

Kyokona smirked before saying, "Well I'm about to fight this guy. Seems he wants to challenge me."

Momoku shook his head. "Don't go around starting fights Kyoko."

"Hey! He's the one starting fights! I just want him to come train with us! Maybe he could be a ninja too! We'll have lots of fun!" she said. Mumei showed no reaction to her words. "We can be best friends!" At this Mumei's yes showed confusion, and longing. Kyo smirked, she had caught the mouse or so she believed.

After Kyo smirked a leaf fell from the tree and floated down in front of Mumei's face. He caught it, whispering, 'By daily dying... I have come to be." Suddenly vines appeared, wrapping around the ankles of Kyokona and Momoku.

"Damn he's good!" shouted Kyo. She looked over at her friend Momo, only to see his glasses had fallen off and his eyes were wide with fear.

"KYOKO! DAD! HELP! I-I CAN'T-," he choked back a sob, "-I can't see..." He struggled in the vines and his eyes are burning with hot tears. Kyokona, saw this and became angry.

"HEY! I didn't mean to toss him at the tree! If you're mad at someone, then it should be me! Let him go!" she yelled.

Mumei glanced over at Kyokona before gently flinging Momoku onto the ground again.

"Leave here," Mumei said then turned away, walking back towards his tree. As he did, he lifted his hand out to the side and a wall of vines packed with dirt started to build between him and the other two. Kyokona ran towards it and banged on the wall while Momo tried to calm down and find his glasses.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you see how scared he was? He can't see you idiot, he's blind!" Her face was red with anger and she kept beating on the wall. Momo found his glasses and shakily stood up. He wobbled for a bit before collapsing against the wall.

"K-Kyoko... C-can you go get d-dad? Please?" He plead, his face paler then usual and is glasses cracked. She ran off hesitantly, before she could change her mind.

"S-sir?" Momoku stuttered. Mumei secretly peaked his head out of the wall. He had grown a bit curious when Kyokona said that the other boy was blind, but he didn't quite trust it yet.

"W-well... I'm not sure i-if you're listening o-or not b-but... I'd like to a-apologize for upsetting y-you..." Momo spoke in a quiet and shaky voice. Mumei noticed that he seemed more fragile than himself and decided to sit a little away from him.

"Why?" His voice wafted to Momo like leaves on the wind and it calmed him down a bit.

"We... disturbed your home... c-correct?" Momo asked. Mumei nodded, trying to test him.

"I'm sorry b-but if you could j-just speak up? I-I can't see any b-body movements through v-vibrations yet..." Momo reached out as if to search for something. He leaned too far and fell over with an 'Oof!' He tried to stand back up but he was having trouble because he was still very dizzy.

"Yes..." Ume whispered. Momo looked his way.

"Oh! Well then I'm s-sorry... for disturbing the p-peace..." He closed his eyes and listened. "All this nature... It sounds so beautiful... If only... If only for a minute... I'd like to know what it would be like to see it..." His stuttering had stopped as he forgot the world and Mumei moved closer.

"It is beautiful... I..." He looked conflicted, "Would love to share it with you..?" He finally said. Momo opened his eyes in shock and smiled sadly through his mask.

"Like I said... I'm blind..." Momo shifted as he heard Mumei move closer and jumped as two fingers were pressed to his forehead.

"Vision is not what you need to be able to see... Rather it is the passion..." Mumei murmured as he closes his eyes.

Momo jumped again, but this time, for something different. He could see the world that Mumei lived in. Every tree, every flower, every thing he had seen recently, even Momo and Kyokona. Momo knew it wasn't the same as what he saw exactly, these were all memories that Mumei stored.

Mumei released his fingers and walked back over to where he had sat before. Momo sat stunned, not entirely comprehending what he had just seen.

"H-how did you..? I mean I could..?" Momo teared up a bit, completely confused, but also marveled at the world Mumei had shown him.

"One with a burning soul can be given the passion of another by only a touch..." Mumei said quietly. A tear rolled down Momo's face. It wasn't like all the other times he had cried though... It was a single tear of joy that was filled with that burning passion Mumei had talked about.

Then, for the next half hour the two boys sat in peace and Ume described what he wasn't able to show to Momo, who listened intently... Until...

"MOMO! I'M BACK!" Kyokona shouted while running in front of Kakashi. The two were surprised she had made it back so quickly. She looked as if she was coming right for Momoku and Mumei was worried that he wouldn't be able to get out of the way. He quickly grabbed Momoku's arm and ran into the wall that opened and closed around them.

Kakashi grew worried as well but some strange force was keeping him from using any jutsus other than Tai. He tried kicking and punching the wall with hard blows but nothing would work.

"Dad! Calm down, I'm alright! Kyoko you can relax to okay? He's not going to hurt us!" Momo's voice could be heard from behind the wall and Kakashi visibly relaxed while Kyokona still wasn't fully assured. Suddenly a tree limb swung out over the wall and on top of it was Momo and Mumei.

"Momo! Are you alright? I swear I'll ki-" She was interrupted by Kakashi motioning for her to be silent.

Mumei whispered in Momo's ear and he nodded in response.

"Mumei says that he won't let me down until you both calm down and listen..." Kakashi sighed but sat in the shaded area along with a simmering Kyokona.

"May the third burning soul below calm in the gentle breeze of tranquility." Mumei asked while looking at Kyokona. She sighed and closed her eyes as to say 'fine...'

Mumei whispered what he wished to say into Momo's ear and they both nodded to each other.

"I'm happy to say that I've convinced Mumei to join us in training, but he wishes to stay living in the forest. He wants all of us to be kind to any natural substance around us and to watch where we step in case there may be a small sapling on the forest floor... Umm.." Mumei reminded him once more. "Oh, and he says, 'Together, our three burning souls will transform each other in ways in which we may not be able to comprehend... But that we should not worry for it shall be a change for the better...' That sounds so cool right?" Momo laughed while Kakashi chuckled and Kyokona giggled.

"Now, let our lives begin..." Mumei finished and slowly let Momo and himself down from the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So Read and Review Please! I want to know what you like about each character, what you hope will happen in the future, any pairings you're already thinking of, and any funniness, anything you can think to tell me!<strong>

**OH! READ THIS! I'm thinking of some Team Captains. ^.^ I need a Jonin. I'll either use one in the actual show, OR. If anyone has a specific idea for a Jonin, make sure to tell me. ^.^ For some reason... I want a pervy Jonin... XDDDDD**

**Any questions or reviews, I'll answer in the next chapter or will PM in response to! :) **


	4. Chapter 3: Don't You Forget It!

**First, I want to send a shout out to all who have put Team Insanity on their Favorite's List: **

**Beau Mercury**

**Escape to Ouran**

**and especially , since they don't co write. -.-' Also, thanks for putting this story on your story Alert! **

**Time to Reply to Reviews: **

**Beau Mercury: Well I would hope you would love it, you do co-write :P :) Ah yes... the funnyness perviness provides is so much fun! The perviest game with the most sexual jokes would have to be... billiards/pool. XDDDDD Think about it. **

**: Thanks! Thanks for all the input as well, you're dedicated to this fanfic which I love!**

**Escape to Ouran: Well... I guess... XDDDD That would torture our team members! But then again... Kyo would like it ;) You Masochistic fanfic girl you... XD**

**AKIMOTO TSUBAKI: Yeah, I didn't reply last chapter, but I LOVED your review! So I got the characters spot on? :) Haha I always love to imagine it in anime form XDDDD And DUH! They have to hide their faces. Poor gullible Kyo though XDDD There will be many tricks in the future ;) **

**Yeah, Momo's kind of emotional, but his mask hides alot of it. ^.^' I guess i can see where you're going with the whole Sai thing so far. And The Ino/Shika/Choji team isn't particularly quiet. Gah MOMO AND KYO! Eh I don't think so... XD Unless people keep wanting that. Speaking of which...**

**POLL TIME: On my profile there's a poll about who Kyo should be with, and if you don't have an account just put your vote in your review! ^.^ You can wait till later, or you can vote every chapter? Yeah I think I'll do that. You can say your vote for pairings every chapter. Or you can wait till characters develop more. ^.^ **

Momoku and Mumei walked down the road, a faint look of irritation on Momoku's face. "Where is she?" he muttered. They were going to be so late! "Do you see her?" he asked his friend.

Mumei blankly stated, "No," continuing to search. The pair was looking for Kyokona. She had probably slept in, lazy as ever. Usually she would meet up with them, because they never knew where to find her. She didn't have a home, having no money for that type of thing. That was one of the things Kyokona was looking forwards to. She usually would help someone out for a meal or 'borrow' some produce. That is if she didn't mooch off of Kakashi for ramen.

Mumei continued looking for the purple haired girl, as Momoku listened for the familiar sound of a bell. They finally heard some adults yelling, some angry and others good naturedly. Momoku's ears perked up at the familiar frustrated, "Kyokona!" being yelled in the distance. The two finally spotted her, laying on the roof of a house, still asleep. Momoku rolled his eyes, "How is she still asleep with that crowd yelling?"

Mumei just shrugged, and jumped on to the roof. "Kyokona," he said quietly.

Silence.

"Kyokona," he said slightly more loud.

Silence.

"Kyokona," he said, in a slightly louder voice.

Kyokona just rolled over muttering something sounding like, "But I wanna climb the candy mountain..."

Mumei just blankly stared. Seriously? This girl was so irritating. "Kyokona, want some ramen?" he whispered right next to her ear. Kyokona instantly shot up, smacking their heads together.

Mumei held his head, wincing. That girl had a hard head. Kyokona blinked, looking around for ramen before giggling. "Hehe, that hurt," she said smiling.

Momoku listened from below, hearing the girl's comment. "Masochist."

Kyokona just flipped off of the roof, starting to walk towards the Academy. She began talking to Momoku saying, "So... I'm guessing you're the one who spotted me right?"

Momoku just blankly stared ahead, he was used to her childish comments about his sight. Mumei just stared, wondering how Momoku could even put up with Kyokona. She was kind of mean.

(At School)

"You're late," Iruka-sensei said staring at the trio.

Kyokona immediately started rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, excuses running through her mind. Momoku shuffled his feet nervously, wringing his hands together.

Mumei just shoved his hands in his pockets saying, "The time for action is now. It's never too late to do something. Better late than never, but never late is better. Whatever I arrive, I arrive too late or too early; I do not arrive at the exact time. The exact time is no use to me."

Everyone just stared at the philosophical ninja in training. Some had confused faces, others nodded in appreciation (Momoku), and others had WTF faces (Kyokona). "Whatever you say Tree-Hugger," Kyokona said crossing her arms.

Mumei sent a dirty look her way. "I do not appreciate this nicknaming of yours."

"Yeah yeah, I'm still working on it," she said shrugging. "Besides, Naruto's later then us." Iruka looked around, noticing that what they said was true. Right at that moment, a certain mischievous blonde ran into the room.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" he shouted.

"Yeah well I'm Kyokona Ishi and I'm gonna be the Greatest Female Ninja no matter what! And I'm gonna protect all of my friends! Don't you forget it!" she hollered back.

"They do this every time," Momoku muttered, beginning to get annoyed.

Mumei turned to Iruka saying, "Sensei, shouldn't you be... well teaching?"

Iruka instantly straightened up, hollering at the class to sit down. A few hours later they were starting to practice circulating and concentrating chakra, then using it. Dummies were set up in a line near the front of the room.

Different students were called over before it was Mumei's turn. He stood there, hands in his pockets, looking bored and indifferent. His eyes narrowed and the dummies exploded in three different places from the force and control of the chakra. The dummy lay in pieces, Mumei just giving a satisfied nod before walking back to his desk, hands shoved in his pocket. Iruka congratulated him on his chakra power and speed, saying he only needed more concentration of his chakra in one area.

Momoku who sat between Mumei and Kyokona was called up next to another dummy, his hands slightly shaking, nervous. He started calming down, circulating his chakra and pinpointing it towards his fists, before he slammed his fist, making slices of chakra burst out. Only, he had missed the silent, solitary and unseen target. The other students got over his power and precision, beginning to laugh at him. Mumei turned stared at students around him, giving them cold eyes that stopped some of the laughter. Momoku stared ahead, faltering under the pressure of succeeding. He began punching through the air, missing again and again, until he finally managed to graze the dummy, making a spiraling hole on the dummy's side. Iruka widened his eyes at his student's control; saying to develop his senses and stamina, noticing his chakra had weakened with each punch.

Kyokona jumped down from her seat, landing on other student's desk, excited to show Iruka her progress. "Sensei I've been working really hard, every single day!" she yelled. It was true. She constantly practiced, not having much else to do.

Iruka just nodded his head at his student's enthusiasm. "Show me what ya got," he said.

Kyokona faced her opponent, giving an excited grin. She concentrated, sweating trying to concentrate a lot of chakra into her fists, angry when it wasn't working well. She gave a growl, punching the dummy. It exploded on impact, Kyokona punching her hand into the air in excitement and victory. Iruka just shook his head at the girl. She'd barely even used chakra. After all, she had barely any chakra to use. Her control was average, her chakra power below average. In short, she wasn't very talented, not even excelling in Taijutsu, instead stretching her body's limits to become level with chakra assisted ninjas.

Iruka sighed, stopping the girl's cheering. "You barely used any chakra at all Kyokona! I've told you! If you don't get better chakra control, you'll never be great! You must make up for your weaknesses!"

Kyokona just looked down, frustrated. She returned to her seat, Momoku having a sad look. He tried so hard, but he couldn't hit something that made no sound. He listened to his friend's deep shuddering breaths. Kyokona tried so hard, but she had to struggle same as he did. He knew she took all of her weaknesses to heart and how low her confidence could get.

Momoku turned, "Dang Kyoko! You've sure gotten strong! I couldn't even hit the dummy!"

"When you hit it though, everyone was impressed. You know that. One day you'll be a great ninja. I can't even... I'm gonna be a great ninja, don't you forget it!" she said.

Momoku sighed. Kyokona always looked out for him physically. He was always picked on, and such. But Kyokona relied on him for support no matter how much she denied it, the stubborn girl.

(At Lunch)

"You wanna fight!" Kyokona screamed at a certain boy, red tattoos in the shape of fangs on his cheeks.

"Ha bring it! You have barely any chakra, there's no way you can bring me down," Kiba boasted.

Mumei, Momoku, and some other students watched and listened to the two hot heads fight. It was a common experience. "What a drag," a black haired student said.

Mumei and Momoku agreed with Shikamaru, the two silently agreeing to go eat lunch away from the bothersome fight. The pair walked towards a tree on the outskirts of the grounds, Mumei helping Momoku up by moving a branch. Momoku clung to the trunk from the wide branch where he sat. He hated heights. The fight continued down on the ground.

"I don't need much chakra to bring down a weakling like you!" Kyokona yelled, grinning.

"You're lucky I don't hit little girls! Why don't you run home to Mommy," he smirked. Little girl thought she could win.

"Asshole!" she screamed, eyes narrowing at the mention of family she never knew.

"Bitch!" he returned.

Kyokona grinned, a teasing look coming into her eyes. "You wish I was your bitch don't cha Kiba..." at this she winked.

Kiba blushed, walking away growling. "What no comment Kiba? Bye bye!" Kyokona waved teasingly and mockingly.

As this fight went on, Mumei and Momoku talked and ate lunch.

"Do you not see that Kyokana-san is always bullying you?" Mumei asked. He got along with Momoku a lot better then he did with Kyokona so far and couldn't comprehend why the two were even friends.

"But you know... That's not really it at all! She knows that I'd rather be treated like everyone else and she's a really kind person once you get to know her! She just is too shy to show that she cares," Momoku said. Mumei just stared in disbelief; Kyokona never gave him the impression of being shy at all. Momoku continued to tell Mumei about the first time he had ever met Kyokona. "And you know what? I've always respected Kyoko ever since that day..."

*Flashback*

_An even shorter version of Momoku sat on the ground crying. He had lost Kakashi in the crowd and moved over into a corner. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming towards him and he looked around trying to make out any familiar sounds._

_"Hey look who it is guys! It's that blind freak!" Some kid said. Momoku's eyes widened under his glasses and he scooted further away from them._

_"W-w-what?" He said quietly. The footsteps came closer._

_"Oh look! He's a crybaby to!" Another kid laughed and stepped closer._

_"Let's give him a reason to hide his eyes..." A third voice called. Suddenly they cornered Momoku and started kicking him on the ground. Momoku was to afraid to fight back and just held his stomach as they kept kicking him in the sides. By now his face was bloody and his mask was torn a little and stained. The boy that spoke first knelt down and touched his mask._

_"Wonder what he's hiding? Let's just see..." He started to pull his mask down when a yell was heard and the boy went flying, from a kick._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A purple-haired girl screamed. Her eyes held an angry fire and she snarled at the boys. She held up her fists, hovering protectively over the boy. Momoku heard footsteps running towards him, as the boys tried to fight the girl and get to him._

_"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She yelled once more and punched one of them out onto the street. The other two boys picked him up and ran off as she dropped to her knees beside him._

_"Hey, are you alright?" She asked quietly while checking his pulse. He was breathing rapidly and his body was shaking. He had his eyes wide open in fear and tried to make a reply but couldn't choke out anything._

_"They had NO right to do that to you! How many fingers am I holding up?" She waved her hand in front of his face and he laughed before cringing._

_"I-I can't s-see a-anything..." He mumbled. She spazzed out thinking that it was their fault before he spoke again._

"_I'm gonna kill them," she hissed angrily._

_"N-no I-I'm blind..." He said again. She sighed in relief before touching his side. He cringed and tensed up with a painful hiss.  
><em>

"_Those kids were weak, and cowardly, beating up a blind kid. Assholes," she muttered. Momoku's eyes widened at the language coming out of this little girl's mouth." I think you have some broken ribs kid... Wait, what's your name? Mine's Kyokona!" She said. He winced again but replied anyway._

_"M-Momoku... F-Faita..." He rasped. She laughed bitterly before responding._

_"Well you're not much of a fighter, now are ya?" He looked to where her voice was and she saw his eyes glisten with tears because his glasses had been broken._

_"N-no... I g-g-guess not... *Gasp* D-Dad!" He rasped and his body shook again. Kyokana looked at him sadly but helped him up. He was practically being carried out of the alley type corner seeing as he was close to fainting._

_"I like you so I'll help you out, but you gotta do something for me?" She said._

_"W-what?" Momoku asked in pain._

_"You have to be my friend! Then you won't have to worry about fighting if you don't wanna. I'll fight for you!" She giggled and put her hand on her bicep, flexing. He tried to laugh and smile but it came out strained._

_"Thanks... Kyoko..." He said. She looked at him in surprise at the nickname before smiling warmly._

_"Heheh! No problem!" She replied._

_"MOMOKU!" A man with longer silvery grey hair ran up to them and touched Momoku carefully on the face._

_"D-dad!" The boy cried out. Kyokona smiled in sadness as well as happiness for the two before coughing purposefully. She brushed aside all feelings of jealousy that was wrong to have._

_"Um... excuse me, but I'd like to say that your son needs to go to a hospital or something... He got beat pretty badly by three guys and I think some of his ribs are cracked..." She rubbed her neck sheepishly and they both nodded at each other._

_"Yeah... I-I think sh-she's ri~" Kakashi caught Momoku as he fainted and soon they were at the hospital._

*End flashback*

"And even at the hospital... Kyoko stayed with me until I was let out... Even though I had been in comatose for THREE days! I'm really grateful to her for that... If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be here... I bought her that bell so that I'd know she'd always be there but she thinks it's for training..." Momoku smiled sadly under his mask while laughing and the two boys continued to talk in the tree.

Kyokona ran and climbed up, snatching a little pocky from Momoku. Mumei just stared at the girl, causing her to get uncomfortable and say, "What? It's just some pocky."

At hearing this Momoku's hand snatched out, grabbing the pocky before she ate it. Kokona pouted, making Momoku just sigh and hold it out. She gave a little cheer, ruffling his hair playfully.

(Later)

Kyokona sighed from her seat by the window. Behind her, Mumei stared longingly at the trees, Momoku looking nervous on Mumei's left side. Usually Kyokona would sit next to Momoku, even if it meant not getting a window seat.

"But a stupid fan girl stole my seat..." she growled to herself. This one had been one of Momoku's, judging by where she sat. Both the boys had girls lining up but were oblivious. Wait until they grew up.

Kyokona whined, "I'm so borrrrreeeddddd." Next to her sat Shikamaru, who at the moment was napping. "Wake up Baka!" she whispered loudly, smacking the back of his head.

He grunted giving her a dirty look. "What?"

Most people would be telling him to quit napping and pay attention. But Kyokona... "Shika I'm borrrreeedddd."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"I dunno... But I'm borrreeeeddddd," she repeated. Shikamaru just leaned back, going back to sleep. Troublesome girl.

After Kyokona repeatedly and secretly smacked/kicked him under the desk he finally snapped and said, "Just take a nap or something!"

Kyokona grinned and nodded, leaning back as well until the bell rang not even a minute later. Kyokona raced out with a "Seeya Shika!"

Kyokona jumped and crouched on a short wall outside the entrance. Her hair hung down past the edge of the wall. She was balanced o the balls of her feet, waiting for Mumei and Momoku to come outside. She spotted them about to wave, when she felt someone rip her hair out from behind her and fell back off the edge. There was another boy in the class, whose name she never bothered to learn.

Kyokona growled menacingly, trying to pull her very long hair away from the bully. "Get off!" Her eyes watered and her growling grew as her hair started ripping from the roots.

The boys laughed, the same boy pulling her hair saying, "Hahaha nice hair. What'd you dye it with? Grape Juice?"

The rest of the boys laughed, Kyokona reaching out to punch them but always being pulled back by her hair. She closed her eyes wincing. Suddenly the laughter stopped. Momoku was hugging her and rubbing her head, his glasses off giving everyone a cold icy glare. Mumei held the boy who had originally pulled her hair in a headlock. His face and voice remained monotone as he said, "It's natural." Only his two friends could notice the biting edge on his voice, while the boys still felt threatened. Mumei released the boy, making him fall to his knees before they fled.

Momoku continued to hug her protectively and rubbed her head whispering, ""Shh, it's ok Kyoko... Nii-san's here... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... Mumei chased them off though so it's ok... It's gonna be fine..."

Kyokona just took deep shaky breaths with laughs. "Heh... That was nothing. Besides, I don't care what people do or say. I'll just kick their ass." She gave a grin, but it was weak and her eyes were watery. Momoku and Mumei could tell she cared what people thought of her, but was trying to hide it.

Momoku indulged her and pretended to not know only saying, "I know. You're strong like that right?" He smiled softly ruffling her hair. Mumei just stared curiously at the two.

He turned to walk away until he felt two arms wrap around his neck and then Kyokona's smiling voice say, "Thanks Mumei, I'm happy to know you guys got my back."

The trio began walking towards the forest to train. Kyokona was pushing her hair over her shoulder and smoothing it down. She didn't own a brush and those boys had messed it up so it was crazy. All of her hair was knotted and the ends were starting to split. She continuously just ran her fingers through it mumbling quietly to herself.

Momoku heard some of what she said and asked, "What are you saying?"

Kyokona just sighed before saying, "...My hair is such a nuisance. Maybe I should just dye it or cut it." She stopped talking noticing the looks she was getting from Momoku and Mumei. She instantly put up a front and began blabbering excuses like, "Oh I mean it gets in the way! Ha, I don't care what any of those guys think!"

Mumei just set his hand on top of her head saying, "I think it looks good now..."

The group got quiet and looked ahead, not talking before Kyokona started spazzing out and pointed to Mumei. "GAH! I think that's the most you've ever said to me that wasn't philosophical smart talk!"

Mumei just stared blankly while Momoku covered his mouth trying to control the laughs escaping.

(Forest After School)

Mumei and Momoku just stared at Kyokona. The two were sitting under the shade of the tree while Kyokona hung upside down from a branch, her long hair brushing the floor. "How about Tree Hugger?" she suggested.

Mumei, who rarely showed emotion, began to get irritated. His eye twitched. This girl had been giving him irritating nicknames for an hour now. Would she not quit it? She even made him show irritation. "How bout Shortie?"

Momoku covered a laugh at this. At 4 foot 1, Mumei was the shortest of the trio and the class. Mumei flicked away Kyokona's hair as it flew in his face from her swinging. She was swaying to and fro upside down, her hair occasionally hitting one of the boys. Mumei just continued staring. "I will eventually break you, ya know that right?" Kyokona told Mumei.

Momokus stared between the two. He wondered. Kyokona could be VERY irritating but Mumei showed complete control. "Wonder if Kyokona could break him? Maybe..." he thought out loud.

Mumei stared at Momoku blankly while Kyokona gave a grin, accepting the challenge. She would break his mask eventually. "But I'm gonna need your help Momoku."

Momoku sputtered words of protest, but Kyokona ignored them. Wind blew through their small area, and sunlight poured through the tree's leaves. A group of butterflies flew into their clearing. Two blue butterflies landed on Momoku's nose, closing it's wings to show what looked like an eye on each wing. Kyokona laughed at her friend's predicament, before she noticed a Black butterfly with white and red spots sitting on her arm.

"How curious," she said studying it. Momoku enjoyed the soft feeling of the butterflies' wings against his face. Kyokona looked up from the butterfly on her arm.

Mumei stood there, his body completely covered by purple and plum colored butterflies. He held completely still as if he was a tree. Suddenly they all burst from him in one movement, the butterflies continuing on their way as if nothing had occurred.

Momoku felt the bridge of his nose, smiling softly and Mumei just stood there. "You just had a ton of butterflies randomly land on you and you're just sitting there all blasé and such?" Kyokona asked, she was kind of spazzing out AGAIN.

"Is this not normal?" he questioned.

There was an awkward silence until... Kyokona pointed her finger at Mumei yelling, "That's it! I've got it! You're new nickname is... UME!"

Mumei just face planted into the ground. Momoku tapped him with his foot. "Kyoko, you didn't break him did you?"

Mumei, now known as Ume, just stood up slowly as if nothing had happened. Kyokona just smiled cheerfully and glomped the two, sending all three into the ground (one of which sighed at their return to the ground).

"Eh I'll break you both eventually!" she grinned deviously.

"Joy," Mumei and Momoku chorused sarcastically. Kyokona just stared.

"So... Who wants some Ramen?"

**So Kyokona finally got a nickname for Mumei. DUN DUN DUN... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Will More bullies appear! What will their Team Jonin be like? Will Kyokona be on time? Only time and reviews and reader's suggestions/ideas will tell!**

**Oh and just so you know Ume translates to "Plum." ^.^ **

**So amazing readers, and very amazing reviwers, please review and tell me whatcha think. And doncha forget about their Team Leader, I am still accepting ideas and inputs. ^.^ Also don't forget the poll on my profile that I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Oh! And If you wanna look up pictures or something of the butterflies, these are the species. **

**Ume had: The Purple Oak-Blue (Arhopala Centaurus) **

**Momo had: The Blue Morpho Butterfly. Like from Disney's Tarzan! XDDDDD**

**Kyo had: The Crimson Rose Butterfly. **

**R & R, Hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Extra Volume Hairspray

**I'm so sorry I took forever to get this out! But I have an excuse. I'm a procrastinator. **

***Random reader throws tomato***

**Ah! YOu crazy bi-**

**Momoku: Language. **

**... Anyways. The real reason I took so long is because I didn't have wireless access, or access to my computer for... about 20 days total. :$ Idk how I survived... but anyways! You wanna read the story right? Here it is! Make sure to Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto: I've decided to give you the Naruto series for your un-birthday! **

**Really? :D **

**MK: Yeah... No. **

**Damn, still don't own the Naruto series. **

Chapter 4

"What's ramen?" Mumei asked curiously.

Kyokona turned, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping as she gasped. Momoku heard this and his eyes widened. Uh oh. Fan-girl Kyokona was coming out. She was fan-girl for very few things: guys who could kick ass, Kakashi, Ramen, and Hot Sauce.

"RAMEN IS THE BEST FRIGGIN THING IN THE WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD! THERE ARE MANY TYPES OF RAMEN: INSTANT RAMEN, PORK RAMEN, MISO RAMEN, BEEF RAMEN-"

"Don't forget regular ramen," Momoku interrupted.

"-SHRIMP RAMEN, CHICKEN RAMEN, AND THE BEST KIND OF RAMEN, ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN!"

Momoku smacked his hand over Kyokona's nose causing her to start yelling at him. "Momo you ass that was my nose!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to cover your mouth to get you to shut up," he apologized. "Anyways why don't we just go to Ichiraku's and he can try it?"

Kyokona's eyes brightened and she chirped a "Alright!" before jumping up and down and saying a sing song voice, "I love Ramen, yes I do, I love ramen how about you?"

"Is she alright?" Mumei questioned, being highly disturbed by the girls actions. He was slowly taking steps away from her, giving her uncomfortable glances.

"Sometimes I wonder..." Momoku answered, grabbing Kyokona and dragging her along with them.

The sky was darkening and the trio left the forest. Momoku insisted they stop to pick up Kakashi, which Kyokona had agreed to. Perfect for getting free food, the little cheap ass girl.

After the group met up with Kakashi they began the trek towards Ichiraku's. Kyokona cheered when she first smelt the aroma of ramen, and then saw the ramen place. Mumei appeared curious about the entire matter. "How will I pay?" he asked.

Kakashi just smiled good naturedly saying, "Don't worry, I'll cover for everyone." Kyokona gave an evil smile, rubbing her palms together greedily. Kakashi sighed, he somehow always ended up paying for Kyokona.

"Thank you," Mumei said nodding politely while Kyokona glomped Kakashi and climbed onto his back.

"Thanks Kakashi," she said, giving a sidelong grin in her friends' direction. "Wow you sure are fit..." she said, feeling his biceps. Momoku fell over at her words, and Mumei went to help him up, wondering why he had reacted that way.

Momoku was twitching muttering to himself, "Kyoko... but... Ichi Ichi... Paradise... and... her... and my dad... meh she's flirting with my PERVY OLD MAN!"

Kakashi looked back, "Who's a pervy old man?"

"NO ONE!" Momoku yelled. They continued walking, Momoku still twitching every once in a while.

They finally reached Ichiraku's and sat in a row, Kyokona screaming out, "I WANT FOUR BOWLS OF BEEF RAMEN!"

Mumei looked confused and said, "You didn't have to order for everyone, I could have ordered for myself."

Kakashi just smiled with his eyes closed saying, "But she didn't order for you. That's all for her-"

Mumei's eyes widened and Momoku finished Kakashi's sentence saying, "-to start. She'll probably end up eating twice that."

Two bowls were set in front of Kyokona and she instantly began sucking them up like a vacuum. Momoku sighed and said, "I thought you wanted Mumei to try them."

Kyokona looked at Mumei and then her noodles, conflicted. Before she growled, saying, "My... Ramen..."

The group blanched. "Okay then... One bowl of chicken ramen, one plain, and one..." Kakashi looked at Mumei wondering what he should order for him. "Miso Ramen."

Mumei, still looking at the girl without table manners, muttered another thanks before the food actually got to him.

"Warning you now," Momo said, "I find anything other than regular ramen overpowering..." He made a 'sick' face until Kyokona hit him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"All ramen is fantastic! It's not the ramen's fault you have a 'sensitive pallet' so don't you dare say that!" Momo should have known better... You NEVER mess with Kyokona when she's eating... Especially ramen.

"Alright then..." Mumei spoke and began to eat. One bite and Mumei's eyes widened before he went completely blank trying to hide his surprise. Unfortunately, had been watching him like a hawk.

"HE LIKES IT! HA! BEAT THAT MOMO! YES!" She would have glomped Mumei had he not kept her back with a hand on her forehead as Momoku silently sulked. Soon, his and Kakashi's food arrived and Kakashi sneakily tapped Momoku's arm.

"Hey Kyoko? I think I dropped my extra pair of glasses at the house... Can you and Mumei go get them real quick? Dad still has to pay for everyone and well, yeah..." He sweat-dropped.

"Eh whatever. Can't you get it yourself Momo? Yeesh Lazy." She kept eating as Momoku stared in her direction.

'She thinks I'm lazy?' He thought, sweatdropping.

She paused and turned, getting hearts for eyes. "Unless, you left something at the house Kakashi! Like maybe your extra volume hair products? Or one of your lecherous books?"

Everyone in the vicinity started giving Kakashi weird looks as he dropped his head in embarassment. "Just... go get my weapons pouch... AND MY HAIR IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS! LOOK AT MOMOKU!" Said boy blushed darkly and began muttering things about his hair under his breath.

"Whatever you say Mr. Extra Extra Volume Hair Gel," Kyokona said. And with that she left, dragging Mumei with her. The two Hatakes ate quickly, finishing their ramen in record timing, but still recieving fangirl looks from nearby women and teenagers.

Kyokona came back, but it was a little different. Mumei was walking like a normal person, but Kyokona was holding onto one of his legs being dragged in the dirt while chanting, "CARRY ME!"

"Just walk," Mumei said in a monotone voice.

"I'm too lazy..." she whined.

Mumei was currently trying to hide all emotion while in his head he was thinking...

Yeah, let's not go there, let's just say there was alot of screaming, hair pulling, and him killing Kyokona.

Just an average day for them.

"Kyokona, get up or I won't buy you any more ramen for a month." Kakashi sighed, giving her 'The Look.' She instantly shot up and rushed back over to the next two bowls of ramen waiting for her, causing Mumei to sweat-drop and Momo to... Well, do nothing really...

He was use to it by now...

"Hey! Did you get my glasses? Oh, and dad's weapon pouch?" Momo asked in sudden remembrance.

"Ah, here..." Mumei handed him his glasses which he tucked into a pocket while Kyokona looked dreamily at the weapon's pouch in her hands. "Kyokona wouldn't let me carry the pouch..." His eye twitched ever so slightly as he rubbed a newly acquired bruise on his arm.

"C-creep!" Momo called to the area where he thought Kyokona was in while blushing in embarrassment. Sadly, Momo was actually pointing at a wall, causing Kyokona, who was actually on the other side of him, to howl with laughter and for him to sulk quietly.

While said crazed girl was laughing, Kakashi grabbed his pouch from her and thumped her on the head. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" She yelled, earning another thump from Momo.

"One, quit trying to keep my own possesions-" Kakashi started, "And two, watch your mouth Kyoko!" Momo ended with his arms crossed. Soon, Kyokona had pinned Momoku to the floor by sitting on his back as he flailed his arms and groaned through his mask.

"Don't tell me what to do Momo~" She teased, causing his moan to become a growl.

"IT'S MOMOKU!" He whined, sulking more as the others, except Mumei, just laughed.

Yep... Just a regular day for these three friends...

The group stood in front of Ichiraku's ramen, yet again dragging Kyokona. "What? I wanted more ramen!" Kyokona complained.

"You eat too much," Momoku sighed.

Kyokona froze. "What did you say?" she growled out.

Mumei and Kakashi instantly put their hands over Momoku's mouth. "He didn't say anything," Kakashi said. Kyokona just looked disbelievingly.

"Are you guys nervous about the test?" Momoku asked.

Mumei just shrugged while Kyokona started spazzing out. "I'm going to fail. I just know they're gonna make me do ninjutsus... I have literally like no chakra! I'm gonna fail like Naruto will! We're both gonna be losers!" She started whining.

"I heard Momoku will be asked to do a different series of testing, because he has no sight to do alot of those basic tests. Like the Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu," Mumei said.

Momoku became nervous, "I wonder what I'll have to do to pass."

Mumei was quiet, but he could be straightforward and blunt. "I'll pass, you'll probably pass depending on the tests you're given, and Kyokona probably won't. Simple as that."

"Hey asshole! What are you saying that for? I'll show you!" Kyokona stormed off, pissed.

Momoku just listened to her fading footsteps before saying, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yup, if she's mad she'll do better." Kakashi just chuckled at the two younger boys; before Mumei left in the direction Kyokona had gone and the Hatakes went home.

**So, Did you like the chapter? Hate the chapter? Alright, since people just usually leave reviews saying, "Good job, or that was funny," (I like these but...) **

**I've decided to ask some questions about the story so far, and see some answers and thoughts in the reviews! Alright? :) **

**Q1: Who is your favorite character in the fanfic so far? (This will prob change throughout the fanfic XD) **  
><strong>Q2: Who is your favorite character this chapter? <strong>  
><strong>Q3: What canon character would you like to see more of? <strong>  
><strong>Q4: Anyone interested in OCxOC pairings? *scared face* <strong>  
><strong>Q5: Any characters you can think ofcreate to fight the OC's during the Chunin Exams? **  
><strong>Q6: We have a gambler, a chain smoker, and a perve? What's missing? (A hint towards the Jonin OC)<br>Q7: Favorite Part of chapter?**


End file.
